


Animal Parade For My Darling~

by StrawBerry_Soda



Category: Don’t Starve
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawBerry_Soda/pseuds/StrawBerry_Soda
Summary: It’s Valentines’s Day in the Constant! And Wes has something special planned for Wada...





	Animal Parade For My Darling~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was for a Valentine’s Day art/ trade for a lovely person! You know who you are. Btw this is my first piece of work on ao3 and online, so please leave constructive criticism in the comments! Thank you so much for reading!

Ah, Valentine’s day! A time of romance, friendship, and even just getting together! Oh but, today wasn’t no ordinary Valentine’s day. Today a certain mime was planning to show his love for his sweetheart, Wada. Though she was already aware of his love, Wes only wanted to make sure it was known throughout the Constant.

The mime walked to Wada’s camp through a clearing he found. Wes was going to approach the camp when suddenly, he froze and immediately went to hide behind a tree. 

Oh god. What happens if she doesn’t like it? What happens if it’s too silly for her? Will she leave him? Or never speak to him again? The poor mime shivered like a cartoon character lost in the snow.

He then began to watch Wada play fetch with Walle. She’s so beautiful. Her playful laugh, her sunny smile. All of it was perfect. He was so happy that she was his.

Every fear that Wes had washed away like the tides of the ocean.  
Her smile was the one thing that kept him going. He took a deep breath and walked over.

" Good boy, Walle! I bet you can’t get this one!” Wada threw the stick she had, and it landed in front of the mime. The dog ran to retrieve it but stopped midway through when he saw Wes. Walle wagged his tail and then went over to greet him. He barked and nuzzled his head on Wes’ gloved hand for some pets.

Wada turned back and smiled. “Hey, Wes!”, she walked over, “Watcha doing here?”

Wes pet Walle’s head as he told her through a series of fast-paced and expressive sign language. It almost looked like he was imitating Courage the Cowardly Dog’s way of talking. The main idea was that he had something important to tell Wada.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Wada tilted her head to the side.

Wes picked up the stick before him and put on a tall shako hat. Wada stared at him in confusion while Walle wagged his tail. Wes then blew on a whistle and began to mimic a drum major conducting their band.

Suddenly, large balloon animals came out from the clearing, all with different depictions of love. One was a giraffe tending to its calf, another was a litter of puppies playing tug-of-war, and there were even two bears in a tight embrace. All, in stunning, beautiful colors of the rainbow. 

But the most beautiful of all the balloons was the last one that showed Wes and Wada holding hands.  
Wada’s eyes lit up in awe while Walle tried his very best to jump up and bite the balloons. The girl couldn’t believe Wes went through all this trouble just to show his love for her. The animal parade looks like something from a dream, with the same amount of whimsy and wonder. She began to laugh.

Wes stood nervously next to Wada. Here comes the moment of truth. “Do you like it?” He signed. Wada nodded her head.

Wada nodded her head. “I love you” she signed back and went over to kiss him. 

The mime became a blushing mess as the balloon animals circled them and Wada’s laughter lit up the camp.

Oh, what a happy Valentine’s Day it was!


End file.
